


A Beautiful Friendship

by Orithain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - Crowley and Gabriel make Dean an offer he has no desire to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in _Send Me an Angel_ , May 2011 (still available for purchase from Ashton Press - fanzines.ashtonpress.net). First posting online.

"Seriously?" Dean sprawled on top of a bed covered in a truly hideous pink, orange and brown pattern that unfortunately matched the wallpaper in the motel room, with all the room's pillows piled up behind him and his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. "Just how stupid do you think I am? Or how stupid do you think I think you are?"

A throaty chuckle answered him. "What, you didn't like my big death scene?"

Dean looked up, a wry smile curving his lips. "How did you manage to fool Cas?"

"That's where I came in."

"Fuck!" Dean jumped, and his jaw dropped as he gaped at the sandy-haired being who'd just appeared next to him on the bed. "No fucking way!"

"You didn't actually think Lucifer and Michael just happened to fall into that hole all on their own, did you?"

Dean stared for a moment longer before starting to laugh. "Shit, I should have known you wouldn't die that easily, Gabe."

"Yes, you should have. But what gave us away with Crowley?"

"Please, Scottish? The tailor was a nice touch, considering how he mourned his," Dean granted with a chuckle, his eyebrows rising slightly when Crowley dropped down on his other side. "But there's no way he ever thought he needed to improve himself enough to make a deal with the devil. Besides, he wouldn't have left his bones where anyone could get hold of them."

"It's nice not to be underestimated," Crowley said cheerfully. He leaned over to steal a couple of pillows from behind Dean, ignoring his grumbling protest, and made himself comfortable.

"Okay, so now that we've established that I didn't believe any of that--Sam and Samuel did, in case you were wondering--and did fall for Gabe's own scam, why exactly are you here?"

"Well, you see, it's like this," Gabriel began, turning onto his side, propped up by several fluffy pillows that hadn't been there a moment before, "Crowley and I got to talking, and guess what? We both agree that you're not boring."

Dean gawked at him. "Am I supposed to be flattered by that?" he finally demanded.

"I told you he wouldn't be impressed by that," Crowley informed Gabriel, who rolled his eyes.

"Well, you should be," Gabriel said bluntly. "I find most beings boring, up to and especially including my not so beloved brothers."

"They're probably not boring at the moment, what with being stuck together in a cage," Dean pointed out.

"But Hell is definitely boring," Crowley said, wrinkling his nose slightly in distaste. "Which is why I'm now dead. They kept trying to make me king of it since you killed off everyone stronger than me."

"I would've thought you'd like that." Dean regarded him curiously.

"Which just goes to prove you don't know everything."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean muttered. "Whatthefuckever." He looked from one to the other, noting the identical smirks, and sighed. "Okay, you win, why exactly is an archangel helping a demon and tooling around the universe with him?"

Crowley extended a hand over Dean's supine body, and Gabriel slapped a twenty into it. "I was sure you'd hold out longer than that," Gabriel grumbled, ignoring Crowley's smug, "I told you so."

"You bet against a demon? Dude!" Dean snorted.

"I bet on you," Gabriel protested with a hint of a pout.

"Yeah, right."

"You know what would really be not boring?" Crowley asked in a near purr, one finger lightly toying with a button on Dean's shirt.

His eyes on Crowley's hand, Dean raised his eyebrows slightly. "I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"Sex," Gabriel said brightly in the same moment that all their clothes vanished, leaving Dean sputtering.

"You could give a guy a little warning," he finally said, though both Gabriel and Crowley took note that he didn't jump off the bed. He continued to lie there between them, completely relaxed, his green eyes moving from one to the other.

"And you didn't think that all of us in bed together was enough of a clue?" Crowley inquired.

"I don't pretend to know the workings of the minds of angels and demons, especially not you two. And you never did answer the question."

Gabriel shrugged. "You're forgetting that I haven't been living as an archangel for a very long time. And do you really find it hard to believe that a trickster and a crossroads demon would have something in common?"

"Well, when you put in that way..." Dean chuckled. "So will you still respect me in the morning?"

Gabriel laughed. "Do you honestly think I respect anyone or anything?"

Dean was still grinning when Gabriel kissed him. The mobile lips pressed to his, at first gently then with increasing hunger when Dean's lips parted, inviting Gabriel in. Gabriel rolled half on top of him, one hand curving around Dean's neck, his fingertips lightly stroking the soft skin below Dean's ear. As he did, Crowley pressed closer, a hand sliding over Gabriel's back to cup his ass, a single fingertip lightly toying with his hole.

Dean squirmed lazily under Gabriel's weight and spread his legs, moaning into Gabriel's mouth as the kiss continued to deepen.

"I think he's getting with the plan," Crowley purred in their ears, his hands now moving over both of them, exploring the familiar and unfamiliar with equal pleasure.

Dean pulled out of the kiss just long enough to order, "Crowley, stop talking and put your mouth to better use."

Deciding that was an order he didn't mind following, Crowley slid down on the bed and wedged his shoulders between Gabriel and Dean. He inhaled the musky scent of them, savoring it, and then rubbed a slightly raspy cheek over their cocks, making both of them shudder with pained pleasure.

"Fuck, I should've known a demon would be kinky," Dean gasped, his fingers digging into Gabriel's upper arms hard enough to bruise--were Gabriel human.

"I learned that particular trick from Gabriel," Crowley chuckled, doing it again before dragging his tongue over the sensitized flesh.

"Sometimes the student equals the teacher," Gabriel got out, his own hand flexing around the back of Dean's neck as he fought to remember that Dean was more breakable than his usual bedmate.

"Surpasses," Crowley corrected, and Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him, something that Dean took immediate advantage of by drawing it into his own mouth.

"Hey, Dean," Crowley purred rubbing his hard cock against their legs as he watched them kiss. "You know that old cartoon about a man with an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other?" He waited for a vaguely interrogative noise from Dean before continuing, "Well, Gabriel and I have updated it just for you. You're the man, and you're going to have an angel on your cock and a demon in your ass."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did, Dean moaned and his hips jerked convulsively as he hardened more than he'd thought possible.

"I think he likes that idea," Gabriel whispered against Dean's throat as he worked his way downward, licking and tasting every inch of sweat-salty flesh.

"Told you he was smart," Crowley rasped. He continued licking them both and briefly drew both cocks into his mouth, sucking hungrily on the silky smooth tips.

Gabriel could only moan his agreement as he thrust into Crowley's mouth, the moist warmth drawing another spurt of pre-come from him, which only made Crowley suck harder while Dean shivered and moaned as he reaped the benefits of both their actions.

"Some of us are only human," he warned them breathlessly. 

"Oh, we know that," Gabriel assured him. "But you can handle it, and if you did come, well, we'd just get you hard again," he promised in a throaty rasp that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"You are trying to kill me," Dean groaned, rocking up into Crowley's mouth.

Crowley pulled off of them, licking his lips. "You're much more interesting alive," he assured Dean as he knelt beside them.

Gabriel pushed up onto his knees as well, leaning over Dean to kiss Crowley. It was hot, wet, and dirty, and Dean groaned softly as he watched. Gabriel drew back and smirked down at him before stretching out flat on his back next to Dean and spreading his legs. When Dean didn't move immediately, he urged, "This would be the part about an angel on your cock."

"God," Dean whispered, already moving into position between Gabriel's legs.

"No room for Him in this bed," Gabriel assured him, pulling an entirely different groan from Dean before he leaned down to kiss Gabriel and shut him up.

Crowley moved behind him, fitting himself to Dean's back while reaching around to fist his cock with a suddenly slick hand. Dean froze for a second, his eyes closing as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him, but then he was moving, rocking back against the cock pressing between his cheeks and forward into Crowley's hand.

Gabriel knocked Crowley's hand away and grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair to yank his head back. "Fuck. Me. Now."

Dean snickered. "Demanding much there, Gabe?"

"Do you _want_ me to mite you?" the horny archangel growled, causing both Dean and Crowley to laugh at him.

"Is he always like this?" Dean asked, twisting to peer over his shoulder at Crowley.

"Yes. But he's hot, so it's amusing."

"Yeah, I can see that," Dean agreed, now eyeing Gabriel, who pouted up at him. Dean grinned back as he reached down to position himself and paused with his cock pressed to Gabriel's twitching hole.

"Fucker," Gabriel grumbled before his hands moved to cup Dean's ass and he yanked Dean forward.

"Oh Jesus fuck," Dean gasped, throwing his head back and narrowly missing smashing into Crowley's face.

"No, fuck Gabriel," Crowley whispered in his ear. "While I fuck you." An oiled finger stroked over Dean's opening and then pressed inside him, rubbing the smooth inner tissue and spreading the oil while Dean moaned.

"So what are you waiting for?" Dean panted, for a moment forgetting exactly who he was speaking to.

He was reminded when Crowley's finger was withdrawn instantly, and then Crowley drove into him with no further preparation, burying himself to the hilt and shoving Dean even deeper inside Gabriel.

A sharp cry of pained pleasure ripped from Dean, and he shuddered, his entire body frozen for long moments before he adjusted to the sudden invasion. "Oh my fucking god," he rasped, his eyes closed and his back arched, the very picture of sensual debauchery.

"I wouldn't mind being a god of fucking," Gabriel mused, watching Dean avidly while slowly clenching and relaxing his inner muscles in a rippling motion.

"Already are," Dean assured him, his fingers digging into Gabriel's upper arms, which he had no recollection of grabbing. When Crowley eased back behind him, he made a sound of protest and followed him, drawing back from Gabriel at the same time. Then he had to push back into Gabriel, wanting more the heat and tightness surround him, and gradually they fell into a rhythm, at first slow as Dean savored every sensation, but it grew harder and faster as they fucked, their lust increasing with every stroke.

Unsurprisingly, Dean was the first to lose control, with Crowley hitting his prostate on every thrust into him and Gabriel milking his climax out of him. Crowley continued slamming into him as he came, making Dean's orgasm continue longer than he'd ever thought possible, and then Crowley leaned over his shoulder to kiss Gabriel. It was hot and messy, and watching them wrenched another spasm from Dean.

Crowley finally took pity on Dean and pulled out of him, letting him draw his overly sensitive cock free of Gabriel and flop to the side, panting. Gabriel rolled on top of him to kiss him, gasping when Crowley drove into him, and Dean whimpered when that pushed Gabriel against his spent cock.

It seemed that both Crowley and Gabriel liked the sound of that since they settled into a hard fuck on top of him, Gabriel shielding Dean just enough to prevent him from being injured as they let themselves go, pounding together with a strength that would break human bones. Dean drank in the sight of them, Gabriel with his back arched and his head thrown back against Crowley's shoulder, his features tensing as Crowley drove him ever higher. And then Crowley turned his head slightly and sank his teeth into the tender curve of Gabriel's shoulder, just barely breaking skin, and Gabriel came, hot fluid spurting over Dean's belly smearing over them both as Crowley's final thrusts drove Gabriel forward.

They collapsed on top of Dean, Gabriel's powers still at work since he was still able to breathe beneath them. The silence was only broken by the distant, muffled sounds of traffic, the whirr of the air conditioner, and their panting breaths as they lay tangled together.

Eventually, Crowley and Gabriel separated, and Gabriel rolled to one side and Crowley to the other so they ended up bracketing Dean, all three of them comfortably snuggled together in the tangled sheets. As their overheated bodies cooled, the air warmed, keeping it comfortable without need for a cover, and Dean smiled faintly.

"Nice."

"Just nice?" Gabriel's eyebrows rose as he pretended insult.

"You know what I mean," Dean retorted with a lazy chuckle. "Fucking god," he reminded Gabriel, who smirked and mimed buffing his nails on his chest.

"Stop giving him a swelled head," Crowley ordered, and Dean turned his head to kiss the demon.

"You are too."

"Oh, well, in that case..." Crowley smiled smugly.

"You realize we're going to have to do this again, don't you?" Gabriel said, and Dean eyed him askance before breaking into a grin.

"I sure hope so."

"Too bad you and your brother are riding together in the same car again," Crowley mused. "Car blowjobs are fun.

Dean's eyes widened slightly, and he swallowed hard. "Yeah, okay, so maybe next time Sam makes noise about wheels of his own, I won't talk him out of it."

"Good boy," Gabriel approved, kissing Dean before he could protest the tem. "Now go to sleep like a good little human, and we can talk about round two when you wake up."

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Crowley murmured, and laughter was the last thing Dean remembered as he drifted into exhausted slumber.

END


End file.
